


Winged love

by QueenOfRavenss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angel au, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRavenss/pseuds/QueenOfRavenss
Summary: Shiro is saved by a his Guardian angel and falls in love.





	Winged love

Shiro’s life was changed forever on a simple turn. It was a turn he was very familiar with, a turn he had made every time he drove home from and to work. The day was as usual, maybe a little cloudy but otherwise normal. Hunk telling him about his new recipes he was trying out, or how this annoying motor wouldn’t stay fixed no matter what he tried doing to it. Lance and Allura dancing around each other, Pidge telling him about this new upgrade she did to her computer, Coran being his usual goofy but wise self. Everything was as it should. He couldn’t have known that making a simply turn would change his life so dramatically. 

He lays there face down on the cool ground unable to find the strength to move, he wants to shout for the help, wants to shout and ask if the other driver is okay. But he feels his energy deplete with each passing breath. It’s a struggle just to keep his eyes open, he tries to get a better look at himself but gives up as his neck pulsates with pain. Today was a normal day, how did it end up like this? Shiro strains to hear any sounds of passersby or sound of sirens. The only thing he can hear is the rustling of trees being blown in the wind. Shiro lays there as his life passes him by, he’s about to lose consciousness when a bright golden light clears his vision. He feels lighter and the searing pain he feels ablievates. He feels a soft strong touch lift him from the ground and onto his feet. Sight before him makes him think he is dreaming, a beautiful man with large red wings stands before him. In the dark of night he alone gives off his own light brightening up the area like a miniature sun. Shiro’s afraid to stare at him for too long in case he damages his eyes, but he is transfixed. The man before him looks human but not human at the same time, he stands shorter than Shiro and leaner. His soft masculine jawline is framed by shorter length dark brown hair. The man stares at Shiro with bright glowing violet eyes, they seem to look right through Shiro. It fascinated yet frightened Shiro. If this was a dream, he found himself not minding the fear.

“It is not yet your time” the man spoke, Shiro looked at him quizzically before putting two and two together, he turns around seeing his completely wrecked car. He feels nauseous, he grabs his head feeling light headed. A gentle touch on his shoulder brings a wave of calmness. 

“Do not fear, I am here to protect you” the man spoke with absolute conviction. Shiro turned around facing the man once again, this was fire in his eyes and Shiro knew he meant it. 

Shiro didn’t understand a single thing that had transpired after this beautiful winged man showed up. Everything went as it usually would, the cops and EMTs arrived bringing in the other driver in a stretcher rushing him to the hospital. The cops questioned him trying to get a good picture at what happened. Shiro answered the best of his ability but what he said hadn’t made sense. The police didn’t comment on it but he could see it in their eyes. Everything felt like a dream, the beautiful man had introduced himself as Keith, his guardian angel. And his guardian angel had just saved his life from this deadly car crash. This couldn’t be real, Shiro thought to himself. It couldn’t maybe he was just having a realistic dream, and hell wake up once his alarm rings for work. It has to be a dream Shiro thinks, as no one notices the beautiful winged man whose wings covered the entire street. Keith was staring solely at him, his expression wasn’t serious, nor was it inviting.   
After he was cleared to leave, by the paramedics and police he made the decent walk home. With Keith following him by his side. It was comfortable not being alone and not being fussed over but there was a slight eeriness in the air. Maybe it was the fact this Keith claimed to be his guardian angel or maybe it’s because he nearly died or maybe it was both. Whatever the case Keith even followed Shiro right in his house and he didn’t have the heart to shut him out. Shiro sat on his couch staring right into his reflection in his television. Keith sat next him looking calm and composed. There was a long silence that seemed to stretch for eternity.

“Why are you here?” Shiro asks breaking the bout of silence, he doesn’t face Keith but instead watches him through the reflection on the screen.

“As I said before I’m your guardian angel, I’m here to protect you” Keith answered turning his head to face Shiro. 

“Okay but why?” Shiro asks not meeting Keith’s gaze. He notices Keith looks unsure of himself.

“Because I’m your guardian angel?” Keith answered sounding as unsure as he looked. 

“That’s it? No you are too important to let die or…” Shiro started before hearing his voice crack. He felt Keith’s arm snake arm him, bringing him closer, he was very warm. 

“Your life is more than enough to consider saving” Keith said in a soft voice, he placed his other arm around Shiro’s chest and laid his head on his shoulder. The motion comforted Shiro as the tears fell one by one by one. 

 

After Keith had come into his life, his life was changed forever. It didn’t matter what threat they were faced with Keith protected him without fail. His flaming body never once burned him no matter how close he was. The flames bathed him in a gentle warmness that he can only describe as Keith. Why had Keith chosen now to enter his life, he did not know, but he was extremely grateful nonetheless. Perhaps he was a little more grateful than he should be. As the weeks turned into months with Keith by his side, he began to feel a warmness in his heart. He knew it was a bad idea to fall for an angel but once Shiro fell he fell hard. Especially when they both shared lingering touches and would catch the other in a stare. They had began sleeping in the same bed after a series of nightmares Shiro experienced. Being held in Keith’s arms every night since then, made him realize that’s all he ever wanted. 

“Are you sure you’re fine with this?” Shiro asks one night after finally working up the courage to ask him.

“Of course” Keith says stroking Shiro’s head gently, he nuzzled more into Keith’s neck. There was a silent “I love you’s” shared between them, but for now they were content with where their relationship was right now. There was no need to push it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Sheithlentines for Firefly! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
